Downton Abbey Wiki:About
The Downton Abbey Wiki is an encyclopedia about the British period drama ''Downton Abbey'' that anyone can edit. We are dedicated to providing detailed information on all aspects of Downton Abbey, from characters and plots to behind the scenes information about the making of the show. No matter what aspect of Downton Abbey interests you the most, you'll find a place for it here. Our aim is to: *Host accurate information on every aspect of Julian Fellowes' Downton Abbey *Give editors a place to contribute content on any aspect of Downton Abbey *Give fans a relaxed place to discuss, speculate and debate any aspect of Downton Abbey and related topics Wiki info Please see the Parent Page for a good overview of the TV show ''Downton Abbey'', * This wiki was founded on the 4th October, 2010. * Articles on this wiki: * Files on this wiki: * Active users on this wiki: * Administrators ** Number of admins: * Content Moderators ** Number of content moderators: Where to start *Before editing the wiki for the first time please read our local policies. *If you're new to wikis or need help then check out the or the Community Portal. *If you need any extra help or have any questions or suggestions then you can ask the wiki's admins or ask the community by posting in the forums. How you can help We'd love to have your input so that together we can make this a great community! So please just choose your favourite aspect of Downton Abbey, and start editing! Don't worry if you've never edited a wiki before, all edits are welcome, not matter how small. If you want to ask a question or make a comment about a page, click the Talk button at the top of the page to go to a related "talk" or "discussion" page. If you'd like to practice editing in a place where it doesn't matter if you make a mistake then try out our Sandbox. Anonymous edits are welcome, but we'd prefer it if you chose to create an account. That way we can welcome you personally and you can easily keep track of the edits you've made, discuss the subject or chat with other users. Logged in users also see less ads and their IP address remains hidden. Affiliates Other shows like Downton Abbey Recent shows * Alias Grace (2017, mini-series) * Doctor Thorne (2016) * Hetty Feather (2015)Deseret News - BYUtv brings new show that's like a 'kid’s version of ‘Downton Abbey’' By Danielle Christensen March 20, 2018 5:38 pm * Poldark (2015) * The Crown (2016) * Victoria (2016) * Wolf Hall End (2015, mini-series) More from 2014 or earlier * Mr. Selfridge (2013) * Parade's End (2012, mini-series) * Peaky Blinders (2013) * Ripper Street (2012) * The Knick (2014) * The Tudors (2007) From Silver Petticoat Review :Alphabetically... :* Anzac Girls (2014) :* A Place to Call Home (2013) :* Berkeley Square (1998) :* Call the Midwife (2012) :* Campion (1989) :* Cranford/Return to Cranford (2007) :* The Duchess of Duke Street (1976) :* The Forsyte Saga (2002) :* Foyle’s War (2002) :* The Grand (1997) :* Grand Hotel (2011) :* The House of Eliott (1991) :* Lark Rise to Candleford (2008) :* Lilies (2007) :* Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries (2012) :* Miss Marple (2004) :* Monarch of the Glen (2000) :* Mr. Selfridge (2013) :* The Pallisers (1974) :* The Paradise (2012) :* Poirot (1989) :* The Time In Between (2013) :* Upstairs, Downstairs (1971) :* Upstairs, Downstairs (2010) :* Velvet (2013) References